¡Preparados, listos, acción!
by shichiko
Summary: El cumpleaños de Alemania se acerca e Italia decide hacerle un regalo algo 'especial'. Alemania x ntiene Lemon
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Hacía años que no subía nada nuevo dios mio x.x pues esta vez viene la vena hetalera~ En teoría iba a ser un one-shot pero claro, no podía hacer la parte A sin la B…en fin, cuando lo leais lo entenderéis xD Es de Alemania x Italia y contiene lemon, yaoi, todo eso que puede herir la sensibilidad de aquella persona poco familiarizada con estos temas, así que estáis a tiempo de iros que no quiero pagar más psicólogos xD

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

-¿Estamos grabando?

Hungría hizo un gesto afirmativo detrás de la cámara.

-¡Aah, no toques la lente Ita-chan!

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Italia, con la cámara enfocada hacia la cama.

-¿Crees que me veo bien así? –dijo con gesto ingenuo Italia. Iba vestido únicamente con una camisa y ropa interior.

-Te ves genial~ estoy segura de que a Alemania le encantará – sonrió Hungría, con lo que respondió Italia con un ''vee~''.

Aún no se explicaba Italia como habían llegado a esa situación. Recordó la conversación que había tenido unos días antes con Japón, pidiéndole consejo ya que no sabía que regalarle a Alemania por su cumpleaños.

-¿Y por qué no grabas un mensaje? Sería un regalo original.

A Italia le gustó la idea, pero no tenía ni idea de qué decirle o cómo hacerlo… Estuvo pensativo los días siguientes y Hungría se dio cuenta.

-¿En qué piensas, Ita-chan?

-Quiero regalarle un video a Alemania pero no sé cómo…vee –se veía desanimado.

-¿Un video? Uhm…¿y si lo haces de algo que le guste?

-¿Algo que le guste? Pues… ¡ah! Un día en su casa encontré unas revistas (aunque me las quitó antes de que las leyese), tenía varias y estaban escondidas~ así que deben de gustarle, no?

La mente pervertida de Hungría se activó. No le hacia falta ver las revistas para saber de qué tipo eran.

-Tranquilo Ita-chan, yo te ayudaré a hacer ese video- dijo sonriente.

-¡Vee~! ¿Enserio? Grazie~

Así que allí estaban. Italia parecía algo nervioso, sentado en la cama con las piernas cerradas y las manos apoyadas en ellas. Hungría se dio cuenta e intentó tranquilizarle.

-Si estás demasiado nervioso podemos no…

Italia sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados enérgicamente.

-¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo! Estoy bien – dijo sonriendo.

…

Italia empezó desabrochándose los botones de la camisa con algo de dificultad, pero sin quitársela. Sus dedos recorrían el torso de arriba abajo lentamente, parándose en los pezones mientras los acariciaba y les daba pequeños pellizcos. A la vez abría un poco las piernas pero no podía evitar desviar la mirada y sonrojarse. Mientras que con una mano seguía jugueteando con los pezones la otra iba bajando hacia su entrepierna, al principio rozándola por encima de los bóxers pero luego continuó por debajo. Italia sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a acalorarse, cada vez más…

Cambió de postura; se puso a cuatro patas pero apoyando la cabeza en la cama. Además, la erección le obligó a quitarse la ropa interior para más comodidad. Siguió tocándose con una mano mientras que con la otra empezó a estimularse por detrás, estremeciéndose de placer y escapándose pequeños gemidos de su boca cada vez más audibles.

-A-aah….nh…_d-doitsu_…a-ah…..

Aunque intentaba ahogar los gemidos mordiendo el cuello de la camisa no lo consiguió, y la sensación de placer recorría su cuerpo cada vez más deprisa y más intensamente.

-S-se siente tan bien…si tan solo Alemania estuviese aquí…-pensaba, excitándose más.

Imaginaba el cuerpo de Alemania, que tantas veces había mirado mientras se bañaban juntos, su fornido torso y pensar que podría ser él quien le estuviese estimulando ahora y no él mismo, le hacía fantasear y excitarse más. Los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y los gemidos más sonoros conforme su cuerpo se iba acercando al clímax.

-Nng..ah…a-ah…d-doits-…..ah...aaaah!

...

-¿Qué tal ha estado, Hungria? – Italia acaba de salir de la ducha y se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla.

-¡Más que perfecto Ita-chan! Lo has hecho genial – dijo triunfante con el pulgar hacia arriba.

-Toma – le dio un cd- aquí está grabado, ahora te toca a ti dárselo.

-Voy ahora mismo~ ¡Muchas gracias Hungria! – y se fue agitando la mano.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Espero que os haya gustado~ Para información adicional, a Hungría le dio una hemorragia nasal terrible, así que estuvo delirando un ratillo mientras Austria le cuidaba xD. El siguiente capítulo es el último, espero poder subirlo pronto.

Gracias por leer y si dejais reviews os lo agradecería mucho~


	2. Chapter 2

Siento la demora, entre los días que no podía estar inspirada y en los que estaba ocupada… Pero en fin, lo bueno se hace esperar como dicen 3 Aquí está el segundo y último capítulo (técnicamente es un one-shot pero ponerlo todo en un capítulo no sé…

Contiene lemon y chico x chico, gente a quien no le guste este tipo de género se abstenga. Y a la que no… ¡al ataque!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Cerró la tapa del portátil de golpe, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de ver. Le costó unos instantes en asimilar que Italia le había enviado tal cosa como ese video…¿Qué demonios se le había pasado por la cabeza? Viniendo de Italia, Alemania creía esperar cualquier cosa, menos algo así claro… Sentía que su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura, pero prefirió pensar que se debía a su enfado y no a una posible excitación.

Irrumpió en casa de Italia bastante decidido y vociferando, cosa poco común en él.

-¡Italiaaa!

Cuando entró estrepitosamente en la habitación de Italia jadeaba por el nerviosismo y su corazón iba a un ritmo bastante acelerado. Lo encontró sentado en la cama leyendo un libro, que por el sobresalto salió volando de sus manos.

-¡V-veeeee! ¿Que pasa _doitsu_? – se levantó asustado.

-¿Q-que qué pasa? ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡E-eso!

-¿Eso? Ah~ te refieres al video- empezó a hablar más calmadamente para sorpresa de Alemania.

-¡S-si, eso mismo! Quiero que me expliques a qué demonios ha venido…

-Pues era mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti. Quería que fuese algo especial~

-De todos los regalos del mundo, ¿tenía que ser eso…? –dijo suspirando.

-¡Pero tienes revistas parecidas y te gustan!

-_W-was_! ¿Q-que te tengo dicho de no mirar en mis estanterías? ¡No es lo que piensas, a mí no...! –Alemania estaba rojo como un tomate y nervioso empezó a balbucear hasta que no se entendía lo que decía.

-¿Entonces no te ha gustado, _doitsu_?

Lo dijo con un tono tan triste que conmovió a Alemania, al fin y al cabo simplemente era un regalo que había hecho con toda su ilusión Italia, aunque distaba de ser uno normal…

-N-no es eso lo que he dicho…q-quiero decir, no me malinterpretes tampoco, es que…oh vamos, no pongas esa cara, Italia…-giró la cara avergonzado.

Italia se acercó más a él, y empezó a hablar con un tono más bajo y…sensual.

-¿Pero lo has visto…todo?

-Y-yo…eh, esto…-Italia estaba ya muy cerca y la sangre se le había subido demasiado a la cabeza como para conseguir decir algo coherente.

-Al principio me daba mucha vergüenza, ve~…. Pero luego me tranquilicé y me fue gustando...- ya le estaba susurrando al oído- _Doitsu_…

Alemania no supo como responder, pero no rechazó el beso de Italia ni tampoco las caricias posteriores, si no más bien le hicieron cambiar de idea. De repente se le vinieron a la mente cada uno de los fotogramas del video y la excitación de antes volvía a encender su cuerpo. Agarró a Italia de la cintura y le besó más profundamente, recorriendo con su lengua el interior de su boca hasta que necesitaron aire para respirar. Lo empujó suavemente para hacerlo caer en la cama, donde los besos y las caricias cobraban cada vez más pasión por parte de Alemania.

Le quitó la camisa mientras seguía besándole en el cuello y sus manos empezaban a juguetear con sus pezones, pellizcándolos. Aunque ya lo había hecho otras veces, Italia se excitaba más de lo usual solo por el tacto de los dedos de su amigo recorriendo su cuerpo, cada vez más caliente. Alemania hizo una pequeña pausa para quitarse la camiseta de tirantes y los pantalones de ambos, dejando a la vista la erección que tenían ya los dos.

-D-doitsu…no puedo aguantar más…

-Yo tampoco, Italia…

Ya sin ropa interior, Alemania le separó las piernas y empezó a estimularle con dos dedos. No tenemos lubricante, habrá que hacerlo con cuidado, pensaba.

-Nnh…- el cuerpo de Italia se estremecía poco a poco de placer seguido de pequeños gemidos.

Alemania continuó un poco más hasta que se veía suficientemente dilatado.

-Italia… ¿p-preparado? –Sabía que tenía que hacerlo con delicadeza aunque estaba tan excitado que no estaba seguro de si podría contenerse.

El italiano asintió con la cabeza tímidamente.

Alemania introdujo lentamente la punta esperando no hacerle daño, pero a Italia no parecía dolerle en exceso. Entonces fue penetrándolo cada vez más, hasta que un pequeño grito de dolor le hizo detenerse.

-¿Quieres que pare? Apenas está la mitad dentro...

-No, no te preocupes, no es nada, ve...

No le convenció demasiado la respuesta, pero siguió. Estaba bastante apretado pero su cuerpo no le permitía detenerse así que con algo de fuerza consiguió penetrarle por completo.

-¡Ah! Vee...l-la tienes muy grande, _Doitsu_ –sonreía a pesar de las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

-¡N-no digas esas cosas! E-es solo que es tu primera vez y es normal que…

-Que mono estás cuando te sonrojas – Alemania desvió la mirada no sin ponerse rojo como un tomate.

Tras esta pequeña pausa Alemania empezó a penetrarle con movimientos lentos pero intensos, que poco a poco iban cobrando velocidad y conseguían hacer gemir a Italia. Éste sentía una mezcla de dolor y de placer al mismo tiempo, aunque por su respiración agitada y la sensación de placer in crescendo era evidente que disfrutaba cada segundo. Por su parte, Alemania no le dejaba recuperar el aliento ni un momento, quería sentirlo más, quería que cada sensación nueva que estaba experimentando recorriera su cuerpo más deprisa e intensamente…Cada vez que gritaba su nombre entre jadeos se sentía morir, con ese tono de voz que llevado a tales extremos se hacía irresistible.

Italia intentaba decir algo pero sus jadeos ahogaban sus palabras. Alemania también sentía que no iba a poder aguantar más, así que intensificó el ritmo en el último instante.

-Ah-ah…mmh…_d-doitsu_….nnh..Ah-aaah!

Mientras estaban tumbados en la cama, Italia se abrazó más a Alemania a lo que éste respondió pasándole el brazo por el hombro y atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Ve... – sonreía con ternura. Alemania no podía evitar enternecerse ante estos gestos de Italia y sonrió también.

-Oye Italia – se paró a pensar unos segundos – sobre el video...ahora que caigo, ¿quién lo grabó?

-Ah, Hungría fue muy amable ayudándome~ fue ella quien me lo propuso.

-¿Q-qué..? Ella detrás de todo esto…tengo un mal presentimiento – pensaba. Tampoco se sentía cómodo pensar que Hungría había estado ahí grabándolo todo…con ese material en sus manos...

-¿Pasa algo, _Doitsu_? Si es por celos, no deberías tener precisamente...

-¡Que no es eso! – dijo refunfuñando, a lo que Italia respondió riendo.

******. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - -**

En algún callejón de estraperlo…

-¿Lo tienes, Hungría..?

-Ju ju... Claro, aquí lo tienes –miró a ambos lados y le tendió un cd – es un objeto muy valioso, no lo pierdas.

-Descuida...

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo~

Y tanto Japón como Hungría se alejaron cada uno por su camino.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Was = Qué

Tuve que preguntarlo, hay tantas traducciones para 'que' en alemán D:

Espero que os haya gustado~ Si me ha salido breve alguna 'parte' lo siento, me suele pasar y no lo domino al completo ^^U

La última parte tenía que añadirla por favor xD


End file.
